1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift knob structure in which a pressing operation of a press button fitted to a shift knob of a shift lever installed in an automobile is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shift knob structure has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 2-140065. In the conventional shift knob structure, a steel ball, a spring and a sliding member are used to eliminate a looseness of the pressing button and improve an operating characteristic of the pressing button.
However, the conventional shift knob has some problems in that the number of component parts and the number of assembling steps of the component parts are increased and their cost is increased due to the fact that separate members, such as a steel ball, a spring and a sliding member or the like, are installed at a detent button.